


one day, we’ll reach the stars (even if you aren’t here)

by caitss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, NDRV3 Spoilers, Self control? who is she? sounds like a downer, Stargazing, petition to let them be happy, saihara is the best friend you always want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitss/pseuds/caitss
Summary: [MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS]She finds herself looking up at the night sky, for what seems like the millionth time.





	one day, we’ll reach the stars (even if you aren’t here)

**Author's Note:**

> cracking open a cold one with the boys but more soft and nice  
> this one was actually already written bc i wrote it a week or so ago in my notes so here it is, on ao3  
> i actually have no self control i have to keep posting what the fuck

Momota’s a idiot, but he’s endearing. 

She discovers this when they sit under the dome and watch the stars. Normally, she would never do this with anyone or anything, but Momota was different. He was special, even if he was stupid and stubborn sometimes. Maybe because he saw her for who she was, not a mindless killing machine who killed on command. Harukawa thinks it’s dumb that he trusts her, but she’s stupidly grateful anyways. After all, no one went near her. Not even Saihara, who believed in the platitudes of a dead girl.

That’s dumb. 

Momota doesn’t seem to think so, though. He seems to think that the detective is growing stronger each day, and that he’s slowly letting go of Akamatsu’s words and becoming his own person. The last part she scoffs at. 

“You know that’s never going to happen.” Harukawa says, and brings her knees closer to her chest. The astronaut looks at her, almost shocked, and then he grins and laughs like the idiot he is. 

“Of course it will, Harumaki! He may not act like it, but he’s getting stronger everyday!” She looks away when he says that, her eyes looking down at the grass, she attempts to burn the dark green blades with her searing gaze. “That’s stupid, Momota.” It’s all she can come up with at this point, she finds it useless to argue with Momota. However, she does let something like a smile tug on her lips, but that sneaky bastard catches it. 

“See! You believe it too! You’re just actin’ like ya don’t!” She puffs out her cheeks when he says that, and starts to instinctively tug at her hair. “That’s not it, you idiot.” Harukawa says half heartedly, because she doesn’t really think he’s that much of an idiot. Though, that doesn’t change the fact that he is. Whatever.

He doesn’t respond this time, instead he just pokes her puffed out cheeks with his fingers, grinning like he’s a child. “Your cheeks are squishy, Harumaki!” 

What?  
What. 

This time she reacts, slapping his hands away like a fly swatter. “Don’t do that,” she hisses, attempting to be intimidating. It doesn’t work, because he laughs and looks back at the stars, mumbling something. 

So, she watches the stars in silence with him, the two peaceful for a couple minutes or so. Harukawa feels safe here, with Momota, even if it is a silly crush. Her insides feel warm and tingly, and she wants to do this more often. She wants to watch the stars with him again, no matter how embarrassing it will be for her to ask him to. She goes to open her mouth, but he says something before she does. 

“Listen... Harumaki. Ya gotta wake up, okay? I know you’re sad ‘n all, but... you belong there, not here.” It’s laced with sadness, and the grim reality that is now slips into his tone. Momota’s smile feels more melancholy now, and he looks at her knowingly.

“What? Momota, I don’t understand. What do you..?” 

It all rushes back like a wave. The press, the blood, the crossbow. Everything. The rocket ship crashing through the ground; his dead body tumbling out with the wreckage. She can’t breathe anymore. Harukawa feels the world around them slowly fall and fade, the astronaut of her world fading too. She cries, again. Her tears roll down her cheeks as she screams for a better reality, one where they can be happy.

“Please! Momota! Come back! Don’t... don’t leave... not again...” Her hands reach out to grab his fading purple coat, something that comforts her, that she longs for. Harukawa needs him back, she can’t do this, she can’t live without him here. 

“Sorry, Harumaki, but no can do. You belong with them, y’know? The two other survivors. You can’t leave ‘em like I left you. And I’m sorry for that, Harumaki. But, remember, the impossible is possible-“ 

“All you gotta do is make it so.” Harukawa finishes for him, her tears sparkling in her eyes and dribbling down her chin. She clutches her chest, and stares at him. The last image of him she’ll ever see, the last conversation, the last everything. Momota smiles at her one last time, and then fades away with the rest of her dream world. 

\- - - - - - - - 

Harukawa wakes up in her bed, her face wet with tears. She gets up and stumbles out into the hallway, her head pounding and her heart racing. She almost trips down the stairs as she heads into the living room. She can feel her vision blurring as she lands on the couch, clutching a pillow there and burying her face in it. She holds it tightly, like it’s Momota. She wants him back, his familiar touch, his smile, his loud but at the same time endearing attitude. The world feels gray without him, as if all the color drained when he died. 

That stupid dream. 

It was stupid of her to dream of him actually being there, of actually speaking to him one last time. It only made her heart ache even more. And yet, for some reason, she’s happy that she did dream of it, no matter how stupid it seemed. Just seeing him one last time, no matter how much it ached, felt like a blessing. Harukawa was, in fact, happy that he smiled and laughed again, even if it was something her own mind conjured up. 

But a dream that’s worth having is something she’ll never let go. And maybe - even if she did dream it up - Momota did interfere with her dream to wake her up. She laughs at herself for thinking that, but in a world like this, anything is possible. Tears stream from her eyes like a never ending river, but somehow, they aren’t tears of despair, of grief. In fact, they are happy tears that you shed when you are over come with joy. And sure, maybe the nightmares will never go away, but at least she has something to hold onto late at night. 

Suddenly, she hears someone walking down the stairs, their footsteps hurried and somewhat panicked. “Harukawa-san?” Saihara asks, heading into the living room. She almost flinches when she sees the heavy bags under his eyes, his skin pale and sickly. “Are you alright?” He makes his way over to her and sits next to her, a concerned look in his eyes. “I think I should be asking you that. Have you even been sleeping?” Harukawa says flatly, maybe even a little harshly. 

“Ah, no, not really...” Saihara responds, his voice trailing off at the end. He turns away from her, and she sits up, throwing the pillow against the floor. “Saihara. You need to sleep. It doesn’t matter how I’m feeling; you... you can’t do this to yourself.” Harukawa almost begs, but she tries to stay aloof, her eyes searching for something. He isn’t even facing her anymore, so when he does, she locks onto his eyes. “Listen. I’ve said this before, but you take care of yourself before anyone else.” She says, and tries to ignore how hypocritical it is. 

Before he can say anything else, another person enters the living room, a small figure clutching a teddy bear. “Harukawa...? Saihara...?” Yumeno yawns loudly, “What are you doing up so late...?” She doesn’t seem to mind, though, because she flops on the couch next to Saihara, rubbing her eyes. “Yumeno-san, did we wake you up?” The small girl shakes her head at his question, “No... I was up for a while...” They don’t question it; they all know why. 

They both share a look, and then look back at her again. “Well, ah, while we’re here, let’s watch some TV. I’ll get us some hot chocolate.” Saihara says quickly, standing. Yumeno whines at the loss of warmth, but she lazily gives him a thumbs up. Harukawa - just as Saihara retreats to the kitchen - jokes, “Saihara. Be careful with the sugar. We all remember what happened last time.” And she smiles, if only slightly. His eyes go wide, and he covers his face. “Harukawa-san, you remember that...? It was one of my worst moments...” Saihara comments, but he smiles. 

Yumeno laughs, “Nyeh... how could we forget when you got hyper and sang karaoke loudly...? It was the funniest thing... you sung some random Britney Spears song...” Saihara’s face goes red, and he trips over himself to get to the kitchen, muttering about kids these days, but with a fond note to it. Yumeno and Harukawa share a laugh, and they switch on the TV. 

“Yumeno. You know why I was up, right?” The brunette says, her tone serious as she stares at the TV, flipping through channels. “Yeah... Momota... right?” Yumeno responds, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. “And I guess you know why I was up too.” Harukawa nods at the smaller girl’s statement, her eyes blank. “I loved her, Harukawa. I really did. And I wished I had shown her when she was alive.” Yumeno’s voice shakes, and honestly, Harukawa expects waterworks, but no tears are shed. “Usually, I’d cry my eyes out at the thought of it... but... I had a dream... and... she told me that I needed to move on.” 

Harukawa’s eyes go wide, but then again, of course Yumeno would have a dream if she did. It was strange, but everything was possible at this point. “I did too. Momota... he... well, you get the idea.” That’s all she felt like saying; it kind of felt like her dream was her own private thing that she should keep to herself. Yumeno nods in understandment and says nothing more on the matter, instead picking out a channel. 

Saihara comes in with three mugs of not chocolate, concentration on his face as he holds two in his left hand and one in his right. He makes his way to them, and then hands them both one, trying not to spill the hot substance. Eventually, they are all huddled together on the couch, sipping sugary hot chocolate as they watch TV. Harukawa wonders if Saihara dreamed of Akamatsu, or if he already had that dream in the killing game, where he had no idea that it was all fiction. The question lays on her tongue, but she never says it; maybe it’s because she thinks she knows the answer already, or maybe it’s bevause that’s a truth she isn’t ready for yet. 

A commercial comes on, and the soft tune of Clair De Lune serves as background music. Harukawa gets ready to turn it off quickly, but Saihara calmly tells her not to. “It still hurts, but I’ve gotten over it.” He says, and she cocks a brow. “Oh, ah, um, let’s just say... I had something like a dream.” Harukawa finds herself laughing a bit at that, a look on her eyes that is knowing. Yumeno snorts, and jokingly says, “Join the club, Saihara..” The said boy smiles a bit more, and says, “Let’s leave it at that, then.” 

And they do. Harukawa hears him, too. 

“See, Harumaki! I told ya that you belonged here!” 

And though his voice is distant and fading, she couldn’t agree more. 

**Author's Note:**

> if harukawa seems OOC it’s because i figured she’d be less cold to saihara and yumeno, because of all they’ve been through.
> 
> and like always, thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: THIS IS SO CHEESY OH MY GOD NO WHY DID I DO THIS


End file.
